Revenge of the Trix
by Superman201319
Summary: After the events of World of Winx Season 1, Trix was set free by an Israeli commander named Moshe. In the IDF base, They must be trained to get revenge from Winx, and Bloom. Meanwhile, Winx has a new type of enemies to face. Will Trix kill them? Or, Winx will win another battle against Trix? Let's find out.
1. A New Ally

**I'm NOT The owner of all contents. The entire content is belong to their respective owners.**

Episode 1

A New Ally

Trix has defeated again by Winx. Stuck in the time prison. But a man with dark olive gray outfits, A Desert Eagle .50 Pistol, beard freed them with a inter-dimensional teleporter. Icy asked him a question:

Icy: Who are you?

Stormy: Yes. Tell us your name.

Darcy: We don't know you. Give me your name.

Stranger: My name is Moshe Ben Eliezer. General of the Israel Defense Forces. Looks like you are the scariest witches in the Magical Dimension. Am I right, Avi?

Avi: Of course you're right. We need to take Trix to our base.

Moshe: Good. Let's take them home.

Avi and Moshe took them to Israel. But Trix awoke in Tel-Aviv Downtown.

Icy: Oh, come on! Where is Moshe!?

Moshe: Allright. I want you to travel around this city. Maybe you'll find me.

Icy: Great. We need to move, Trix.

Darcy: Where to?

Icy: To find Moshe and Avi.

Stormy: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Trix traveled around Tel-Aviv. They found an IDF base. And they saw Moshe standing near the entrance.

Icy: Hey, Moshe!

Moshe: How did you found me?

Stormy: This is the only base in the city.

Moshe: Uh, yes. You're right. Israelis and villains are greeting by saying "Shalom".

Trix: Shalow?

Avi: Yes. Shalom.

Icy: Shalom to all.

Trix have welcomed to IDF base.

Darcy: This place is bigger than I thought.

Avi: We have 175 thousand personels in Israeli Army. And of course, we've arranged you some rooms for you, Trix.

Moshe: So. Who's your enemy of all the times.

Icy: Let me tell you. Winx. They always defeating us six or seven times. All of our allies are double-crossing us! If you double-cross us; I will rip your heart!

Moshe: Slow down! I'm not the foolish! Remember. Trust me. It's not a trick. It's a new life for you. Get changed, Trix. Your service uniforms are in the wardrobe. Tomorrow, I'll train you what a Israeli soldier does.

Trix: UNDERSTOOD, GENERAL MOSHE BEN ELIEZER!

Moshe: Whoa! Did you know the Warface before?

Stormy: No.

Avi: That yelling is the Warface.

Darcy: Uh, right.

Icy: Let's get changed.

Trix must be trained to get revenge from Bloom and Winx. Meanwhile, Moshe sent a note to Bloom, via inter-dimensional teleporter to give her a message. It says:

 _Looks like you don't miss your enemies, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame. Your defeat becomes your death. All of your enemies want a revenge. So. Surrender, and you will not be hurt. Or, we will kill you. I'm training Trix on the military method.  
I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!_

 _Moshe Ben Eliezer  
Israel Defense Forces General_

Bloom was shocked from that she will get new enemies that is stronger than her. Bloom gave the Winx that note:

Tecna: Looks like we have a new enemy.

Musa: And it's stronger than us.

Stella: They were trying to kill us!

Aisha: Let this Moshe fool attack us. He cannot win.

Flora: WHAT!? We're all gonna die then!

Bloom: Aisha is right. We need to face the new type of our enemies. With some help.

Winx tried to plan everything about getting rid of Israel Defense Forces. Meanwhile, Trix has meet all of it's former allies.

Icy: Where's Selina?

Moshe: She was not one of us anymore. Selina was an idiot, moron, son of a *****.

Stormy: And Politea?

Avi: I'm afraid, Politea betrayed us. Killed 10 soldiers in action.

Darcy: WHAT!?

Moshe: She was turned to normal. Cause of Winx.

Then everyone fell asleep in their rooms.

To Be Continued.


	2. Training Day

**I'm NOT The owner of all contents. The entire content is belong to their respective owners.**

Episode 2

Training Day

Trix have awoke in 06:00 AM.

Moshe: Wake up, Trix. It's training time.

Icy: Come on, Trix. Let's go.

Darcy: To where?

Stormy: To the training course, you idiot.

Avi: Your training weapons are Tavors, and Baby Eagles (Jericho 941).

Icy: Nice. This will do.

10 Minutes Later, Trix are starting their training. Moshe started his speech.

Moshe: Alright, Trix. You will get new skills what I taught you. First of... shooting. Shooting is very important thing that every soldier needs to do. Then, climbing, sliding, close combat.

Icy: Close combat? What is it?

Avi: Close combat is meaning same as melee combat.

Icy: Nice. Let's go

Trix started their training with their starter weapons. Moshe has a surprise for them.

Moshe: I've made those targets for you.

Stormy: Alright. That's nice as this.

Trix started shooting. The results are:

 _Icy: 10_

 _Stormy: 8_

 _Darcy: 9_

Moshe: Not bad. I guess you were all quick learners.

Icy: True. We're all quick learners.

Avi: Let's climb on Tavor mountain, Trix.

Darcy: That place might be so far.

Moshe: Oh, come on. We got two types of climbing. One; Rope climbing. Two; Climbing with hands only. Then, we're gonna slide from top to the ground.

Trix, Avi, and Moshe have climbed to the top of Tavor mountain. So then, they're slided. Results are:

 _Icy: 10_

 _Stormy: 10_

 _Darcy: 10_

Moshe: Brilliant! Who have taught you that ain't ya. Let's get back to the base.

Trix: Roger that!

They returned to the base for close combat training.

Moshe: Let's see what have you got.

Trix: Come on!

Trix know this fight was just for training. Only Stormy was lost.

Moshe: Stormy. Work on it. Maybe you'll beat me.

Stormy: Great. I should have worked on it before.

Time is 10:00 AM. It's breakfast time.

IDF Chef: Breakfast time! Breakfast time, everyone!

Moshe: Come on, guys. It's breakfast time.

Everyone having their breakfast. Trix discussed about their next course.

Icy: We're getting a new course about: Rappelling from helicopters, parachute jumping, grenades, and riding tanks.

Stormy: That's gonna take a day. Or, 2 days.

Darcy: Slow down, Stormy. We need to have our own breakfast.

10 minutes later, Moshe called them to his office. Avi told them.

Avi: Trix. Moshe wants you in his office. Now.

10 seconds later, Trix met Moshe in his office.

Moshe: Trix. Your training time is extended to tomorrow.

Icy: Wait a minute. Why?

Moshe: One. We don't have enough tanks for that. We just have one. Two. All of our helicopters are airborne. Three. We're out of parachutes.

Stormy: Great. We got some time to pratice.

Avi: Pratice? Oh, right.

Moshe: Now. Out of my office. Now.

The Next Day

Trix awoke for the second day of training. They showed their performance in: Rappelling, Parachute Jumping, Usage of Grenades, and Riding Tanks. Results are:

Icy: 10 10 10 10

Stormy: 9 7 10 6

Darcy: 9 9 9 9

Moshe: Good job. Your stats are matching to entrance to battlegrounds. Welcome to Israel Defense Forces, Privates.

Trix: SIR! YES, SIR!

Avi: Here. Take these battle suits. Welcome aboard.

To Be Continued


	3. Brigades and Meeting

**I'm NOT The owner of all contents. The entire content is belong to their respective owners.**

Episode 3

Moving To Different Brigades and Meeting New Allies

Trix having their dinner. They got a message from Avi.

 _Trix. I've pulled you all to different Infantry Corps brigades. Icy has moved to Kfir Brigade. Stormy has moved to Golani Brigade. Darcy has moved to Nahal Brigade. I hope you'll meet your new allies. Good luck._

Icy: We're in army, Trix. But in different brigades.

Stormy: Good bye.

Darcy: See you at this base again after we're united again.

Icy: Maybe not.

Two hours later. Icy met Commander Ben-Tzion Levi.

Ben-Tzion: Welcome to Kfir Brigade, Private! What's your name?

Icy: Icy. I don't have a surname.

Ben-Tzion: Wait a minute. You're the leader of the Trix trio! Moshe told me about you and your sisters.

Icy: Looks like you know me before. Why didn't Moshe told me about that?

Ben-Tzion: Every brigades have their bases. This is the central command of Infantry Corps. Alongside with Nahal, Paratroopers. Here are your new allies in this brigade. Aharon, Sergeant. Valtor, Private. Darkar, Staff Sergeant. Tritannus, Staff Corporal. And I am the commander of Kfir Brigade. Nice to meet you there.

Icy: Nice to meet you all too. Shalom.

Ben-Tzion: Shalom.

Meanwhile, Stormy was joined the Golani Brigade, and met comander Daniel Melnikoff.

Daniel: Hey! I know you, Private Stormy! Welcome to the Golani Brigade. We have Wizards of the Black Circle on this brigade. Ogron, Staff Sergeant. Anagan, Private. Gantlos, Corporal. Duman, Sergeant. Shalom and nice to meet you there.

Stormy: Shalom. Nice to meet you too.

Meanwhile again, Nahal Brigade accepts Darcy. Darcy met with Azriel Berkowitz.

Azriel: Welcome to Nahal Brigade, Recruit! What's your name?

Darcy: Darcy.

Azriel: Wait wait. What? Darcy? (Laughs) You're one of the Trix witches. Right?

Darcy: True. I'm in.

Azriel: Tinker Bell, Sergeant. Diaspro, Corporal. Mandragora, Staff Corporal. Brafilius, Private. Smee, Private. Shaman, Sergeant.

Both Icy, Stormy, and Darcy met their commanders. Meanwhile, Bloom was recieved another note. This time it's from Agent 47.

 _Don't know me. Have to make this quick. Israelis are looking for you. They questioning everyone for your location. They trained Trix for killing you. RUN!_

Bloom: I'm so really dead. They're looking for me. Not just me. All of my friends.

Bloom saw a barcode coded 640509-040147. She saw last two digits (47).

Bloom: Agent 47's barcode. Looks like it's him.

Bloom was shocked of new Trix after reading 47's note. Meanwhile again, Moshe and Avi are discussing about Trix.

Moshe: I think it's time for Trix to fight anti-Israel movement led by United States, England, France, and Russia.

Avi: Yes, it's a good reason. This is an opportunity for us. This is the purest trio we've seen yet.

Moshe: And... potentially, the most unstable...

Avi: Now, now, if they follow standard insertion procedures, everything will be fine!

Moshe: I don't know how you can say that. Although I will admit that the possibility of a operation scenario is extremely unlikely...

Avi: Trix don't need to hear all this, they are highly trained professionals! We've assured the Prime Minister that nothing will go wrong...

Moshe: Ah... yes, you're right. Trix, I think you'll be better like that. Good luck.

To Be Continued


End file.
